The out of control Time Turner
by Dragonlover2006
Summary: Harry and Hermione experience a few... complications when trying to turn back time to save Sirius.
1. It worked a little too well

**Summary: Harry and Hermione experience a few... complications when they're trying to go back in time to save Sirius from the Dementors. Big complications...**

**There will eventually be some violence, but only what's in Harry Potter and the Pirates of the Caribbean, so I think it would be K+ to T, but I'm not sure.**

**Disclaimer: I own neither of these wonderful movies/books, and I promise that I am making absolutely no money at all doing this.**

...…

Pirates of the Caribbean, the mysterious trio wearing black robes that appeared rather suddenly just above the deck of the Black Pearl.  
Also known as Harry Potter and the out of control time turner which decided to dump them in the 18th century.

"Three turns should do it," Dumbledore finished, motioning with his fingers to show what he meant. He left the room, smiling to himself.

"What the hell does that mean?" Ron asked indignantly from his position on the hospital bed.

Hermione, who seemed to understand better than the two boys, gave Ron a distracted look and started to pull a necklace from under her shirt by a golden chain, "sorry, Ron, but the thing is, you can't walk."

She got the necklace free, walked over to Harry, and put it around his neck as well. He looked at it curiously and reached a hand out to touch it, "what's this?"

She slapped his hand away and began to fiddle with the charm-thing on it. She turned it over three times, then waited expectantly, and she wasn't disappointed.

It was the strangest feeling in the world. They were still standing in the hospital wing, but the students and teachers moving around backwards at crazy speeds paid them no notice. Harry stole a glance at Ron's bed, and was shocked to see that his best friend wasn't there.

But then something went wrong. The speed of the pictures increased, and one look at the clock told Harry that they were passing at least a day every five seconds.

Soon even the hour hand of the clock was a blur, and the shapes moving around the pair were practically invisible. Harry was pretty sure he saw some of the petrified patients revived backwards, then lie there for a while, then he was absolutely certain that he saw himself talking to Dumbledore at the end of his first year, after he had saved the philosophers stone from Quirrel and Voldemort.

Some people passed straight through the pair of them without noticing, but Harry had a suspicion that the grey-blue blur that kept pausing directly in front of them, then vanishing in the blink of an eye, was Dumbledore having a vague idea of what was going on. He wouldn't put it past the headmaster.

Suddenly, Harry's vision went black, and he panicked, pulling against the chain connecting him to Hermione, breaking it. He only remembered the sensation of falling, then, suddenly, he was lying face down on a wooden surface.

For a moment, he just lay there, winded, part of him wondering what Hermione's necklace had actually done, but part of him already knew. His mind just couldn't make sense of the concept.

Time travel.

The floor was moving, not very much, but still moving, just gently swaying, as if...

_... I'm on a ship._

He opened his eyes, and saw that he was correct. A very old-fashioned ship, with black sails, and no electricity in sight. He was behind some wooden structure, hiding most of the deck from view.

Hermione was lying nearby with her eyes still closed.

"Whatever that was, Hermione... did it work?"

A pause while Hermione opened her eyes and peered around, her quick clever brain making notes of the situation. Harry could almost see the gears in her brain turning.

"Perhaps a little too well," was all she said.

He narrowed his eyes, "And what was it."

"It's a Time Turner, Harry."

"And why would I have an interest in appearing on some random ship that has nothing whatsoever to do with Sirius, the dementors that are about to suck out his soul, and two innocent lives that could be saved?" he demanded.

Hermione winced, "as I said, it worked a little too well."

Harry rolled his eyes and looked around, "where are we?"

"I don't know," Hermione answered, but then she froze, "Harry, look up!"

There were strange creatures moving around on the masts, which looked a little like skeletons from a muggle horror story. There were even a few on deck, and Harry wasn't sure how he hadn't noticed them before. As he watched, something came to his attention. When the skeletons were standing in any kind of shade, they seemed to become normal people, and it was only in the moonlight that their bones were exposed.

"Hermione, what are they," Harry hissed.

For once at a loss for words, Hermione just shook her head, "I have no idea."

Harry looked around, worried, "they are going to spot us, we need more cover."

"We should hide somewhere down those stairs, there's nowhere else to go," Hermione answered.  
Harry nodded, and they slowly crept towards the stairs leading down into whatever the downstairs of a ship is called.

They were in a small, corridor-like wooden room with some doors leading off of it. Harry shrugged and turned to Hermione for guidance.

Hermione rolled her eyes and whispered, "just choose one, Harry.", and he opened the one closest to him.

It was another wooden room, bigger than the last one, with a small table covered in maps, old-fashioned looking charts, gadgets, a clear bottle of red liquid, and a large bowl of apples. Worryingly, there was no signs of magic anywhere, so they were on a muggle ship, which meant they would have to be very careful about what they said.

He was about to point this out to Hermione when he noticed something even stranger. There was a young woman huddled in the corner, half concealed by the table. She looked like she was in her late twenties, with dark, slightly curly, long hair, and a reddish dress that looked like it was from the 18th century.

She looked up, and said fiercely, but with a slight tremor in her voice, "You can tell the captain that he is an abhorrent halfwit and that I would rather die now than die to break his curse."

Harry stepped around the table to get a better look at her. She gazed at him fiercely, "what does he want me to do now, perform a dance for the whole ship?"

"Hello, I think we got off on the wrong foot, I'm Harry Potter, and this is Hermione Granger, what's your name?" Harry asked, attempting to calm her down.

"Elizabeth Turner," she said testily.

_At least she didn't say anything offensive this time, that's a start,_ Harry thought to himself. He was hopeless at this.

"You're dressed weirdly, Elizabeth pointed out, "not like the other people on this ship. Who wears black robes when trying to keep a gigantic ship sailing in the right direction?"

Hermione shrugged, "who wears a dress?"

Elizabeth stared at her, "all women wear dresses, did you grow up under a mountain?"

"No, no, of course silly me," Hermione stammered, realising too late that this seemed to be the 18th century.

Harry was all too aware of the possibility of one of those creatures coming down here and finding them, so he decided he needed some answers quickly.

Hermione beat him to it, "Elizabeth, I think we might be in need of some help," she said quietly.

Elizabeth raised her eyebrows, but didn't interrupt.

"We, err, we're not from around here," Harry tried to explain.

"Yes, you see, uh, our ship sunk," Hermione continued off the top of her head.

"And we ended up in the sea," Harry added.

"Generally what happens when the ship you're on sinks, yes," Elizabeth snapped.

Glaring at Harry, Hermione carried on, "and we saw your, err, this ship, and we climbed on board, thinking it was a normal ship, and, well."

"We saw the skeletons, and realised that it wasn't," Harry finished, pleased with their work.

"And why are you not wet?" Elizabeth asked them, and Harry realized the flaw in their cover-story.

"We, um, were on deck for a long time before we worked up the courage to seek refuge down here," Harry answered, trying hard to speak with the speech patterns of the 18th century.

If possible, Elizabeth's eyebrows went even further into her forehead, "surely you would be a little bit damp, if that was so."

Hermione winced, "a very long time," she said uncertainly.

"How long?" Elizabeth asked, and it was apparent that she would not let the matter drop.

The pair looked at each other, and Hermione spoke up, "since this morning," she squeaked.

Elizabeth lay her head back on the wood behind it, "ah, so you have been huddled on deck, where there is no cover, and the crew is crawling all over it, not seeing fit to ask the people right in front of you for help, despite the fact that they look perfectly normal in the day, for eight hours. And keep in mind that today, this ship attacked a port, and there would have been cannon fire, and no one noticed two children playing a bit of hide and seek when walking all over the ship barking orders, yes?" she asked.

Harry paused and imagined for a moment what a disaster it would be if Ron was present and asked what cannon fire was. That would not help convince Elizabeth of their cover story in the slightest.

"No," Hermione admitted sheepishly, in response to Elizabeth's comment, "that's not quite it."

"This ship sunk our ship and we climbed aboard this ship hoping to reach a port, but we couldn't get off during the battle, so we hid, and have been hiding since then," Harry said in a rush.

"And you conveniently forgot that part earlier, did you?" Elizabeth asked.

They looked at each other again, then Hermione said, "it didn't seem important at the time."

"And were you on that ship by yourselves, or are you the only survivors?" Elizabeth probed. Her endless sceptical questions were starting to annoy Harry.

"We were going on a journey with our two families, and, well, we can only assume all of the others are probably dead," Harry answered in as measured and calm a voice that he could manage.

"Oh," Elizabeth, seemed, for once, at a loss for words, "I'm sorry," she said quietly.

Harry realized that this was their way out, "well, it's not your fault," he said sadly.

"But it is the people, well, skeletons, on this ship's fault," Hermione raised her voice fiercely, cottoning on instantly, "which is why we hid, because would rather die than accept help from them, and we're going to wait until they're all asleep, and-"

"Well, you might have a bit of trouble with that," Elizabeth interrupted, suddenly sounding tired.

"Why," Harry and Hermione chorused.

"If you were hiding on deck, then surely you would have heard the captain's little horror speech specially made to frighten me, it was only about 10 minutes ago!" Elizabeth pointed out.

_Oops, _Harry thought to himself, and he racked his brain to think of an idea, but Hermione was quicker.

"We've only just woken up, and from our hiding place everything sounded fuzzy anyway," she pointed out.

Elizabeth looked satisfied, "well, these people, they can't die, they're kind of stuck between life and death, I gathered, and I know that it's true, because, well, I stabbed Captain Barbossa, in the heart, mind you, and he barely even flinched!"

Hermione gasped, "impossible, that's not possible, only unicorn blood or the elixir of life from the philosopher's stone can make you immortal, and I don't see how they got enough for an entire ship's crew. The stone's in Nicholas Flamel's possession now." Hermione's eyes widened, realizing she had said too much.

Elizabeth was staring at her.

"Uh, well, that's what I heard, anyway," Hermione finished, shooting the woman an innocent smile.

"if you are not who you say you are, I swear that I will figure it out," Elizabeth threatened.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other, worriedly, and Hermione broke the silence, "so, what are you doing on this ship, then."

Elizabeth looked away, "I was a maid, working for Governor Swan of Port Royal, when these pirates attacked, looking for a gold medallion that I had in my possession. It was, um, and heirloom from my father. They needed it to break their curse, which came from taking these Aztec gold pieces from a chest, they needed to return it from where they took it from, along with their blood as ,well, extra payment. One problem, though, one person who took some gold was at the bottom of the ocean, presumably dead, tied to a cannon and dropped into the sea.

Harry interrupted, "but they can't die."

"He could be still alive, just stuck," Elizabeth calmly explained.

Harry winced, that was not a nice situation to be in.

"Well, apparently, this man was my father, so they needed his blood, and the medallion he took, both of which had been passed down to me, so they need my blood to break the curse," she took a breath, "and that means they need to kill me, and then they will be free of the curse. So, they kidnapped me when they attacked the port."

"Ah," Hermione grinned, "so that was why you wanted to tell the captain that you wanted to die."

Elizabeth had the grace to look a little sheepish.

Harry was pretty sure that Elizabeth had not told them the truth, the story sounded too practised, and she would have got more emotional about her father being treated in such a way if it was true. But he didn't press the matter, because it was about her father's execution, an emotional subject if there ever was one. It was the same tactic that he and Hermione had used to reinforce their ship sinking story.

Hermione turned to the door, looking worried, "Elizabeth, I think Harry and I should probably hide."

Elizabeth nodded, "yes that is a good idea, but where?"

"Uh," Hermione looked around, her gaze flying past the furniture in the cabin, "I don't know."

And then they heard footsteps coming down the stairs. It sounded like one pair of very heavy boots coming in the direction of the room they were in.

"Hide," Elizabeth hissed, and the pair scrambled around the tiny room for a moment until finally going for the classic 'hiding under the table' trick. The little desk was just big enough to hide the both of them, if they curled up enough.

It was dreadfully uncomfortable, but they couldn't really move into a better position without making a noise, so they ended up squashed against each other with no way of seeing what was going on outside.

Harry heard the footsteps stop, then the door creak slowly open, like they were in a horror movie. The footsteps continued, and a gruff voice said, "and I suppose yer just going to be sitting in the corner feeling sorry for yourself, now are you?"

There was a pause, and then he heard Elizabeth snap, "I'm not performing a ballad for the entire crew, if that's what you've come to ask."

"No, it's not," the voice sounded amused.

"And I'm not doing it naked," Elizabeth continued.

Harry had to stifle a snort, and he wondered what the mysterious voice had requested before that made Elizabeth think to even mention that.

"Watch your tongue, Miss Turner, or that exact thing might happen."

Harry of course couldn't see Elizabeth, but he knew that she had probably winced.

"Who were you talking to just now?" the voice asked, and the smirk was evident in the tone.

Harry's blood froze, and Hermione seemed to stop breathing next to him.

Elizabeth's reply was smooth, if not original, "oh, that, I talk to myself all the time, it's kind of a problem, really, you see."

"Really?" the voice was dripping with sarcasm, "well then, I apologise, I did not realise that you had at least three different voices, Miss Turner, one of whom is male."

There was a long silence, "I practise," Elizabeth tried.

Harry gently nudged Hermione, and once he had her attention, he mimed turning the time turner, and his friend nodded. The voice could check below the table, and not find anything, and while Elizabeth would be rather confused, and possibly quite worried for her mental safety, she would not face any repercussions for her hiding of two children on board the ship.

But Hermione looked at him after a few moments, confused. She mimed turning the time turner, then shrugged her shoulders. She couldn't speak, but the message was clear.

The time turner was gone, and they were now stuck in the 18th century.

…..

** Again, I have no claim over Harry Potter or Pirates of the Caribbean.**


	2. She's a witch

**I still have no claim over Pirates of the Caribbean.**

…...…...…...…...…...…

A hundred different excuses flew through Elizabeth's brain, none of which would have any chance of convincing the man standing in front of her, a triumphant smile on his face. Barbossa turned and strode purposefully towards Harry and Hermione's hiding place, he was going to find them if she didn't think of something soon.

"You know, there's such a thing as imitators, captain, it's a very, _professional _skill, and it takes a lot of _practice _so I was just, well, _practising." _Elizabeth started, leaping up, "so-"

"Well then, Miss Turner, I would like to hear it," Barbossa barked.

"I beg your pardon," Elizabeth asked, knowing perfectly well what he meant.

"Your imitating."

"Oh," what Elizabeth wouldn't give to just disappear on the spot.

"Go on then, I would very much like to hear each voice that I heard conversing down here."

"Ummm, well there's this one," Elizabeth started in her usual voice.

"And?" Barbossa's eyes glinted in amusement, as if he knew perfectly well what would happen next.

"I-it only happens when I'm alone," she squeaked.

"Well that's not a very good performing skill," Barbossa said in mock disappointment.

_How ironic, _Elizabeth thought, _that a moment ago I was the one poking holes in other people's stories, and now I'm the one thinking of excuses off the top of my head. Ironic indeed._

"Wait, hang on I've got another one," she cried as Barbossa took another step towards the map table. She was just improvising now, just buying time for whatever unlikely plan her new friends might come up with.

"Oh?" Barbossa raised his eyebrows questioningly.

_Well I guess I can't look like any more of an idiot, no matter what I do, _she had to try _"Does this sound like one of the voices you heard, captain," _she asked in the closest she could get to the voice of Hermione. It came out like a cross between a mouse and a parrot.

"No, no it really doesn't, Miss Turner," Barbossa smiled encouragingly, "nice try, though."

"Well, I'd like to see you do it," she muttered.

He chuckled, "the difference is, you have already claimed proof of being able to do it," he whipped away the maps that the children were hiding behind, and Elizabeth heard herself gasp.

Harry and Hermione had disappeared.

Quickly composing herself, Elizabeth shot Barbossa a triumphant look, "see?"

"You went to a lot of lengths to stop me from checking under the table, now what are you hiding?" the captain snapped, confused.

In truth, Elizabeth was very confused herself, but she tried as hard as she could not to show it. She glared at him, "are you finished?"

He shot her one last murderous look, and strode towards the door, muttering about all the wonderful ways he was going to kill her. Charming.

She went back to her corner and sat back down, wrapping her arms tightly around her legs.

"I think I'm going mad," she murmured to herself softly. _But, no, I saw them, heard them, and so did Barbossa. But there's no way they got out from under the table in that time, absolutely no -_

"Was that supposed to be _me_?" a slightly offended, high, voice sniffed from under the table, "if so, then I'm afraid to say that I'm not surprised that your captain didn't believe you."

Bewildered, Elizabeth ran over to the table that she had seen Harry and Hermione, quite literally, disappear under. She checked under it, and there was still only empty air. Confused, she dropped the maps, _I really am going mad, _she thought to herself.

"We're right here, Elizabeth," came Harry's voice, but she ignored it, it was just her imagination.

"Elizabeth, are you alright?" it was Hermione this time, but she reminded herself that neither of them were real, it was just her imagination. Maybe when she opened her eyes she'd be right home in Port Royal in her lovely four poster bed, pondering over the Commodores proposal and trying to convince her father that she had not slept in. Dressing in the familiar silk of a dress and holding the slight, elegant weight of a fan in one of her hands. The thought was too tempting, so she forced the lids of her eyes open... and was disappointed. She was still in the cabin, with the two children standing nearby, stretching from their time under the table.

Clearly noticing her wild frightened eyes, Harry spoke softly, "Elizabeth, I can explain."

Hermione continued, "you're not imagining things, you see, Harry and I happen to be in possession of an invisibility cloak."

"A what?" Elizabeth looked confused.

Harry sighed, "it's better if I just show you," he reached under the table, and pulled out a long silvery cloth-like thing that looked ancient. He gave her a reassuring smile, then swung the cloak over his body, and disappeared.

She gasped, "no way," then, she crept forward, and aimed a punch in the direction that she had last seen him.

Her fist connected with something soft, and there was a hastily silenced yelp, then Harry reappeared, an angry look on his face, "what was that for?"

She shrugged, grinning, as Harry turned to glare at Hermione, who was shaking with silent laughter, "don't laugh, Hermione," then the corners of his lips twitched, and soon all three of them were laughing their heads off, and trying to do it quietly.

But Elizabeth paused to ask them a question, "where did you get it from, then?"

Harry shrugged, "I inherited it from my father, but where he got it from, I have no idea."

Elizabeth frowned, "so you never thought to ask him?"

Harry stuttered, "I-I uh."

Hermione interrupted, "Harry, I think we should just tell her the whole truth," she said gently.

Harry nodded, "yes, I suppose you're right."

Elizabeth snorted, "so do I." she muttered.

Hermione started, "well, you know when Harry said that we aren't from around here, well, we really aren't from around here. I mean, not even from this century."

Elizabeth looked confused, "how?"

"I'm still figuring out that bit myself," Harry admitted, glaring at Hermione.

Hermione sighed, "I told you, it's a Time Turner."

"Sirius needed three hours to be saved from the dementors, not three hundred years!" Harry retorted

Elizabeth coughed, "three hundred years?"

Harry nodded, "according to Hermione, it worked a little too well," he shot Hermione another glare.

"I don't believe you!" Elizabeth shot, "you're just trying to get attention."

"Why would we do that?" Harry asked.

"I have no idea, but it's so much more believable than the idea that you are time travellers from three hundred years from now."

"Well believe it or not, it's true," Harry reassured her.

"Prove it," snapped Elizabeth.

The two looked at each other, then Harry said, "It's a very long story."

"We have time," Elizabeth responded.

"Alright," Hermione agreed, "well, in the 21st century, there is two worlds, the wizarding or magical world, and the muggle or non-magical world. The Muggles, as we call non-magic people, are not aware of the other world's existence, while the wizards are aware of both worlds. Since Wizardry is secretive, students are sent to schools with magical defences."

"But why is it such a secret?" she questioned them.

Hermione waved a hand, "everyone would be asking us to sort out their tiny little problems. A lot of Dark wizards would want us to announce our presence to gain power or to create a world where muggles are second class citizens."

"Are you two wizards?"

"I am," Harry explained, "but female wizards like Hermione are called witches."

Elizabeth folded her arms, "witches are evil."

If looks could kill, then the one Hermione shot Elizabeth would have her dead before she hit the ground, "they are not!" she retorted.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes, "whatever. So you two can do magic?"

"We haven't finished our magical education yet, but yes, we can work some spells," said Hermione.

She pulled out a long, wooden stick, pointed it at the rum bottle, said something that sounded like, "_wingardium leviosa," _and the bottle flew up in the air. Elizabeth took a step back as it flew around the room a couple of times, before coming to a stop and landing neatly back on the table.

"See?" Hermione asked, a triumphant look on her face.

Elizabeth looked between them, torn between running from them or asking them to teach her magic.

Deciding on the latter, she asked curiously, "could you teach _me_ some magic?"

Harry and Hermione looked at one another for a second, then turned back to her. Hermione said, "I suppose we could test to see if you have any magic in you."

Elizabeth nodded eagerly.

"But in return, we need you to help us with something…" Hermione trailed off, looking hesitant.

Elizabeth was worried, what could she possibly do that a witch and wizard couldn't.

Hermione continued, "the object that brought us here seems to have disappeared."

Harry frowned, "we don't know that, Hermione, we haven't even tried summoning it yet!"

"I have."

"I didn't hear you."

"I did it non-verbally." Hermione pointed out.

"Verbal is stronger," Harry said firmly.

"Fine," Hermione muttered something, waved her stick, then shrugged her shoulders, "told you."

"Well, it was worth a try," Harry mumbled.

Elizabeth didn't really know what they were talking about, but she had a general idea, so she just asked, "so, what does this object look like, then."

"Well, it's gold, and it is on a chain," Harry began.

"And it had what looks like a tiny hourglass in the middle."

"And the middle bit spins."

Elizabeth frowned, "where might it be?"

"We have no idea. It was around Hermione's neck when we arrived."

"Oh!" Hermione raised a hand to her mouth, "Harry, I've just realised something, when we arrived, the chain snapped, but the Time Turner wasn't on the deck with us, so, don't overreact, but the _Time Turner_ might have got lost in time!"

Harry frowned, "so we just wait a few years and find it, wherever it is?"

"It could have got lost backwards in time, then been destroyed somehow" Elizabeth and Hermione said together. Hermione looked at the woman in surprise.

Harry sighed, "and now there's two of them." He paused, "and if that's true, then that is really not good. Not good at all."

Hermione rolled her eyes, "I would never have guessed. Now," she said, snapping around to face Elizabeth, "as it seems likely that we aren't going to find that anytime soon, I suppose we can try to teach you some magic."

"What about your Time Turner?" she asked.

"We can worry about that later." Hermione waved a hand, "ok, then. Well, this," she held up her stick, "is a wand. Elizabeth, are you right or left-handed?"

"Right," Elizabeth answered, not quite sure where this was going.

"Well then, hold this in your right hand," Hermione instructed. Harry, for his part, seemed content to watch.

The wand was awkward in her hand, so Elizabeth reached to try to hold it with two.

Hermione pulled her left hand off, "one hand only, or you won't be able to work the spells."

Elizabeth did as she was told, and tried to hold it as she'd seen Hermione hold it. The result was it dropping to the floor with a clatter. Elizabeth shot Hermione an apologetic look.

Brisk as ever, Hermione bent down and retrieved the object, placing it handle first to Elizabeth, "let's try again."

Once Elizabeth could properly hold the wand, Hermione explained, "well, the wand chooses it's owner, so ours may not work for you properly, but you can probably practise some simple spells, like _wingardium leviosa,_ and _lumos."_

Elizabeth recognised one of the spells as the one Hermione had used to levitate the rum bottle.

"_Lumos _is pretty simple," Hermione explained, "so we'll do that one first."

As it turned out, _Lumos _was not pretty simple, and it took Elizabeth plenty of tries before she finally managed to make a faint light at the end of Hermione's wand. She moved it around in awe.

Harry clapped, and Hermione grinned at her, "well done."

Elizabeth smiled, it wasn't a dangerous weapon, but it was a help, nonetheless.

…

Hermione grinned as Elizabeth finally managed to light her wand. She felt a little bit like she was a criminal for showing magic to someone who could well be a muggle, but, she reasoned with herself, if Elizabeth is in danger, and happens to be able to reach a wand, at least she would have a slim chance of using it. Quite how she was a witch her age without knowing Hermione couldn't fathom, but then she remembered that the magic used to find young wizards and witches might not have been perfected in this century.

Elizabeth's smile looked as if it could split her face in half. She was waving the lit wand around, watching the light as it moved with the stick.

"Well done," she heard herself say.

Then Harry looked around and asked Elizabeth, "is there any chance of that Barbossa guy coming back?"

Elizabeth looked up, as if she had only just remembered, and Hermione felt her spirits sink slightly. How loud had they been? Could someone have heard them?

After a long pause, Elizabeth said, "we should try to get off the ship, I'm already set for death and if he finds you he'll kill you."

Harry looked at her, "off the ship, how?"

"We could go in one of the rowing boats," Hermione suggested, tentatively.

Elizabeth shook her head, "they're guarded."

"But we have the invisibility cloak," pointed out Harry.

Once again, Elizabeth shook her head, "guarded and tied down," there was no explanation needed. If the crew of the Black Pearl saw the ropes untying all by themselves, they weren't going to stand and watch.

"Well then we need a diversion," Harry said confidently, "and I know just what it could be."

…...

**I kind of made Elizabeth a witch, and I don't know if that's acceptable, or if it fits with J K Rowling's history of the wizarding world.**

**Also, I haven't forgotten that they learn the summoning charm in the 4th year, and the non-verbal spells in the 6th. I'm just going on the fact that Hermione always seems to know spells that are above the age they are at the time.**


	3. Yo ho and a bottle of rum

**I don't own pirates of the caribbean or Harry Potter, although it would be fun.**

...…

Elizabeth hated the invisibility cloak. She hated having to use her hand to push the material off her face, she hated the slight imperfections on her vision through the cloak, and she hated the jump she got when one of the cursed crew members of the Black Pearl seemed to look directly at her and she had to assure herself, yet again, that she was invisible. Being invisible was creepy, and much overrated, because you had to constantly concentrate on not bumping into people, or making too much noise. She very much preferred to be visible.

But she had to, because Harry's idea of a diversion was so classic that it would not be long before the crew realised something was up. She would have preferred something much subtler, like, not a floating bottle of rum in front of the guards faces. She supposed that what she preferred wasn't really considered by the world anymore.

Hermione nudged her, forcing Elizabeth to concentrate at the task at hand. There were the guards. She noticed it was the two that had captured her and cursed inwardly. She would forever have a grudge against them, after all it was them who in her opinion, ruined her life.

The one with the wooden eye was saying something to the short one, and it was obviously not very nice judging by the fact that the short one poked him with the handle of his sword right after.

Harry rolled his eyes, and said, "well those two aren't very clever."

Elizabeth couldn't help but agree.

Hermione stepped forward slightly, pulling the invisibility cloak so that Elizabeth had to grasp an edge to stop it slipping off over her head.

"_Wingardium leviosa," _the girl whispered, and Elizabeth had a moment to think about how disappointed she was that she had not been able to learn that spell before she had to watch for the guards reaction to the bottle of rum that floated out of the short one's hand.

The bottle of rum soon hovered just out of the guards' reach.

The reaction could have been planned.

Instead of madly yelling and trying to leap up and reach for the bottle, like they were supposed to, the men simply watched the bottle as it floated slowly towards the sky. Then the one with the wooden eye pointed at the bottle and said, "look, Pintel, our rum's escaping."

"I've never seen anything like it!" the other, presumably Pintel, stated.

"Let's go get the crew!"

"Magical Pintel and Raghetti we'll be, and people will come from all around to see the wizards and the magic floating bottle of rum!" Pintel clapped his hands together in excitement.

"Or just from all around the ship."

"That too, now, you guard the boats, and the rum, I'll go and gather everyone, and while they're all pouring into the stadium, we'll agree on a name," and while Raghetti sat down, his gaze flickering between his two charges, Pintel dashed off to do just that.

Elizabeth turned to the children and decided to state the obvious, "that wasn't supposed to happen," she whispered.

Hermione just shook her head, a smile flickering on her lips, "don't worry, I have an idea."

…

Meanwhile, Pintel was trying to advertise his magic show. The rest of the crew weren't taking it well at all. They all already thought that he and Raghetti were mad, but this seemed to take the suspicion to new heights.

The ominous _thump, thump, _of the captain's boots signalled the end of the discussion. One by one, the men looked up, meeting his eyes and silencing their arguing voices.

"What be going on here?" Barbossa questioned. It did not sound like a question, it sounded like a command, "Pintel, you were charged with protecting the boats from harm, were ye not?"

"Captain, I can explain, Raghetti is guarding the boats, I-"

"There be a reason guarding's always done in pairs," the captain interrupted.

"No, no, there was, um, a floating bottle of rum."

The men burst into huge laughter. Barbossa waited for it to die down, then said, "a floating bottle of rum, I think not. Have you been drinking on your post?"

"Well I would have, if the rum had not escaped," Pintel answered honestly.

Again the crew laughed, but stopped when the very bottle of rum Pintel had been trying to describe flew in, and would have smashed into Bosun's head had he not ducked at the right moment. As it flew back up into the sky, all eyes turned to Pintel, who forced a tentative smile, "see?"

….

"And how is this supposed to help?" Elizabeth asked Hermione after they watched Raghetti's hilarious reaction to the rum bottle suddenly shooting out of sight. He had stared at the spot it had been for a second, then ran after it for a few minutes, shouting as loud as he dared, "hold on, come back, I won't make you perform in front of everyone at once." He paused, "I'll let them in one at a time."

Hermione shook her head, "I can't let them all come and see it floating, who knows what conclusions they might come to?"

…

Little did she know; the crew would never have seen it had she not sent it flying away. She had forgotten to end the spell, and the bottle was now responding to the tiny movements as she put her wand away and moved slightly away from the spot she was standing on. Crouched under the invisibility cloak, with her attention on her task, she did not see what happened next.

By some misfortune, the bottle had been the exact distance away from the others to cause problems, and it was now all but attacking the crew. It aimed several swings at the captain's head before smashing against the wall, and then the shards of glass began to move on their own.

"It's that girl, she's a witch," one of the crew members cried.

Everyone present had the honour of shards of glass sticking out of them in at least one place. It of course couldn't hurt them, but it was very annoying.

Only then did the captain finally manage to reinstate calm, "find her, quickly, I'll want a word with the lass."

…

Raghetti was too engrossed trying to find his beloved floating bottle of rum to hear the order, but Harry, Hermione and Elizabeth did, and in a second Hermione had figured out what had happened.

"Oh no," she cried, "come on, get to the boats before they all come running."

"But he's still there," Elizabeth pointed out, meaning Raghetti.

"We'll have to risk it," Hermione said, then got up and started to move towards the boats, forcing them to follow or be revealed.

In a second stroke of bad luck, Raghetti was stumbling backwards in defeat while they were hurrying forwards. He collided with them, sending the four of them sprawling to the ground. Confused, he looked around, seeing nothing but empty air.

Once the three of them were on their feet, they tried to sneak past the one-eyed man, but his foot caught the edge of the cloak as he got up, and revealed Elizabeth's head.

He looked puzzled for a second, then drew his sword and snarled, "witch."

In hindsight, it was lucky that the rest of the crew were all looking for Elizabeth where they had last seen her- below deck- for they would have converged on her like a pack of undead wolves had they not been.

Raghetti raised his sword to strike, and Elizabeth braced herself for the blow.

"Expelliarmus," Hermione whispered from behind her, and the sword flew out of the man's hand.

Then Harry played his part, "stupefy," and Raghetti was blown backwards, unconscious.

"Hurry," Hermione hissed, "in a boat, now."

Elizabeth put the cloak back over her head and ran with them back to their original target.

When they had the knot untied, they shoved the invisibility cloak under the bench in the boat, and hurriedly clambered in.

What they failed to notice was that their escape was not unwatched. Raghetti had woken up, the curse on him combatting the spell Harry had used, and emerging victorious.

They certainly noticed when a gunshot rang out, grazing Elizabeth's arm, making her muffle a yelp. It wasn't too bad, but some blood ended up spraying on Harry, which really annoyed him, not that he would show it.

Hastily, Hermione once again did a disarming charm before he could fire again, but her mind was racing, had the rest of the crew heard the gunshot?

As it turned out, they had, and they rushed to the deck to find out what was going on.

The trio quickly pushed their boat over the edge into the sea, not having time for the tedious lifting mechanism that was usually used. It wasn't hard to jump the short distance to the rowing boat. Hermione bravely went first, followed shortly by Elizabeth, and Harry was just about to jump when-

"Gotcha!" cried Pintel, grabbing the boy by the back of his collar.

Hermione and Elizabeth watched, helpless, as Harry struggled, "let me go!"

Pintel laughed, "not on your life, lad."

Harry's gaze flickered to his friends, "go!"

Hermione shook her head silently, and whipped out her wand. She was going to do something stupid, that much was obvious. Elizabeth did the only thing she could and grabbed her from behind, squeezing her wrist until she was forced to drop the stick. On the wet deck it seemed just that, a stick.

Hermione struggled in the older woman's grip, her magic surging out of her in a blinding white light. Several people on the ship looked away from the glare.

But Elizabeth's own magic made an appearance. The boat suddenly surged with unnatural speed, almost throwing them both off in the momentum. But Elizabeth let go of Hermione and gripped the side in a death grip, and Hermione had enough sense not to leap off the side of the ship to save Harry.

But Hermione's wand was not so lucky, and it tumbled over the side into the sea. Elizabeth's magic didn't stop for it, instead picking up speed, the two holding on for dear life, until they were a considerable distance from the great ship.

It came to a halt rather suddenly, and both of them nearly fell off the back. They shared a glance as the reality of the situation began to dawn on them.

They were at sea in a rowing boat, with no supplies, no idea where land was, and no wand. Neither witch could control their magic with no object, so there was no more adrenalin-powered speed boosts.

And there was a gigantic, cursed pirate ship after them, so, after taking a moment to catch their breaths and check around for land, each took an oar and began to row.

….

Harry breathed a sigh of relief as the rowing boat took off in a burst of Elizabeth's magic.

Hermione was safe. Elizabeth was safe.

Well, as close to safe as one could get in this crazy world.

"NO!" the captain yelled. These pirates sure had anger issues.

Composing himself, one of the men, presumably Barbossa's second in command, turned to Pintel and asked in an angry voice, "what's he still doing here, kill him."

Harry struggled, but he might as well have tried to resist a Body-bind curse, so he braced himself for the blow.

"Hold on a second," Barbossa said, stepping forward and prodding Harry's arm. Harry froze, realization dawning, _Elizabeth's blood._

"He's got the girl's blood on 'im," the cry went up.

Barbossa smiled, reminding Harry too much of Voldemort.

"Get some of the blood off of him then kill him," the captain ordered.

Harry had an idea, "wait," he called, as Barbossa turned away, content to let his minions do the dirty work, "hang on."

Barbossa paused, but didn't turn. It didn't matter. Harry could tell he was listening.

"I have knowledge of curses," he began, "and I have placed one myself. The blood on my clothes will only work if I am alive."

Barbossa laughed, "you think I will fall for that one, boy?"

Harry recalled something Elizabeth had said, "isn't that what you said when you first ventured out for the Aztec gold.

Barbossa smiled, "yes, but that logic doesn't apply to everything. If a man went around with that mindset, then after a day, he'd be convinced of every legend ever told. And I'd wager a lot of them aren't real."

"Perhaps," Harry responded, "but do you really want to risk it? All that searching, all that struggle, for nothing."

Barbossa looked conflicted, but then he shrugged, "I'll just hunt down the girl, kill the witch, and be done with it."

_No, _Harry's mind screamed, "they'll be long gone by now, you'll never find them, my fr- the witch has powers you can never imagine. She could place you right back under the same curse if she wanted to." _Don't push it, Harry, _whispered his mind but it was the only way.

Finally, Barbossa seemed convinced, "take him to the brig."

As Harry passed him, the man hissed in his face, "but the moment the curse is lifted, you die. You're living on borrowed time now boy."

...

**I'm not sure if that was any good, but I gave it my best shot.**


	4. The rescue mission

**Pirates of the caribbean is still not owned by me! :(**

...…..

It was well over three hours of endless rowing before a ship came into view. Rowing was hard, tiring work, and the sight of a ship was as welcome as the sight of Honeydukes in Hogsmeade.

Five minutes later Elizabeth recognised it.

"It's the Interceptor," she cried happily.

Hermione looked up, "the what?"

"The Interceptor, it's a navy ship, they must've found me!"

"Hang on, why would they set aside a whole ship to go looking for a maid?" Hermione asked.

Elizabeth opened her mouth and closed it a few times, then explained, "I'm not actually Elizabeth Turner, I'm Elizabeth Swan, daughter of the Governor of Port Royal. I told them my name was Turner because I didn't want them to find out I was the Governor's daughter in case they used me as leverage to get something. Turner was just the first name that came to mind."

"Ah," Hermione grunted. She would've probed more, but the guilt of leaving Harry behind was weighing on her mind.

"Hey, over here!" Elizabeth cried, standing up in the small boat and waving her arms above her head to get their attention.

A figure that was standing on the mast turned his head, spotting the rowing boat in a second. He looked surprised for a moment, then shouted towards the deck.

"All sailors to stations, we got a rowing boat off the starboard side!"

"You know that there's only the two of us, right, Jack?" came another voice.

"Of course, I was just exercising my vocals to address these young women," Jack responded.

"Suuuuure."

Hermione wondered how an entire ship was being crewed by two men, but decided that the man meant that the others were all below deck or otherwise engaged. She had read about these types of ships, and it was physically impossible to man them with any less that six people.

Elizabeth seemed surprised for some reason, "it's Jack Sparrow, why is he sailing with the navy. And that's my friend Will Turner, who is not a sailor, but a blacksmith. Where's the Commodore? And my father?"

Hermione shrugged, she was more preoccupied wondering whether Elizabeth's friend would have any water or food, and how she could make sure that she would not have to do any rowing for at least the rest of her education at Hogwarts. Or even how she would be able to get back to the school in the first place.

"It's Elizabeth," came a joyous shout from the ship towering over them.

Elizabeth's face broke into a wide grin, "hi, Will."

"I was just coming to rescue you," he responded.

"Well mission accomplished, we can all go back to our lives now, with no more distressing damsels to chase halfway to Tortuga," the other man- Jack- observed.

"Hold on," Hermione cried desperately, "Harry got left behind, we have to go after him."

Jack scowled, "contrary to what everyone seems to think, I am not a rescuer for hire!"

"HE STAYED BEHIND SO THAT WE COULD ESCAPE! HE DESERVES TO BE RESCUED; I WON'T LEAVE HIM!"

"Not my problem," Jack pointed out.

Tears pricked at the edge of Hermione's eyes, but she pushed them back. She would not cry.

"Will," Elizabeth ventured, "I think we should go back for him. What are you going to do?"

"I'm going to follow you, of course, I didn't come all this way to rescue you just to see to rush off alone against a crew of undead pirates!" the way Will and Elizabeth looked at one another made Hermione realize that there was more to the story than Turner being the first name that came to Elizabeth's head.

"Is anyone going to ask me?" Jack asked, annoyed, "after all, it was me who commandeered this ship."

"So did I!" Will pointed out crossly.

"No one cares about you, you smell funny," Jack helpfully stated.

"But you steal from innocent people!" Elizabeth retorted.

Will stood between them, and Hermione said, "look, the more we argue, the further away Harry will be when we finally go after him."

"We are not going after him," Jack said firmly.

Five minutes later, the ship was sailing right towards Tortuga, with Jack still standing in the same position as before, arms folded across his chest, insistent that they would not get anywhere without him helping.

Five minutes after that, Tortuga came into view, causing Jack to begrudgingly admit that they would get somewhere without him. However, after Elizabeth promised to get him rum, he finally gave in.

…

"Why are we in the stables," Hermione asked, looking around. Jack was holding two large buckets of water in his hands. He refused to tell anyone what they were for.

They soon found out as he tipped the contents of the first bucket over a man sleeping in the corner of the room.

"Curse you for breathing you slack-jawed idiot," the man shouted, sitting up, then when he had a good look at the group, "Mother's love, Jack. You should know never to wake a man when he's sleeping! It's bad luck."

"Fortunately, I know how to counter it," Jack assured him, "the man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to his preposition."

"Aye, that'll about do it."

"Mr Gibbs?" Elizabeth asked, recognising the man, "what are you doing here?"

….

Elizabeth was wrong. Being invisible was awesome. Being invisible was much preferable to being approached by random drunk men asking inappropriate questions that she didn't particularly want to answer.

She was so flustered that she forgot to overhear what Jack and Gibbs were talking about. Suddenly they were leaving the pub, much to Jack's annoyance. Will seemed distracted, but when she asked him what was wrong, he just shrugged, saying he hated the smell of rum. She knew that that wasn't all it was, but she didn't want to pry, so she kept quiet.

They slept on the ship that night, in hammocks that made Elizabeth realize how much she truly missed her 4-poster bed.

Tomorrow, Jack had explained, they would see the crew that Gibbs was putting together.

….

"Get up," a throaty voice told him. He didn't want to get up, he wasn't comfortable, but he still wanted more sleep.

"Now," the voice continued, and Harry opened his eyes. The memories came flooding back.

_Hermione. Safe, _he recalled with relief. She had escaped. That was all that mattered.

_Not all that matters, _his mind reminded him, _Elizabeth escaped, too._

They were both safe. He only hoped that they had been picked up by a ship or found land.

"Up, now," the voice ordered firmly, and he supposed there was no ignoring it this time.

The voice turned out to be a crew member Harry didn't know the name of. He was a tall, muscled man with a perpetual frown on his face. Harry instantly knew that this man was not to be crossed.

"We've arrived," the man told him, grabbing him by the wrist.

Harry would have said something sarcastic, but the vision from the window filled him with dread.

…

The Isla de Mueta was a smallish, unremarkable island in the middle of no-where that any other ship would pass without a second glance. Not this one. The rowing boats that they were in were even less remarkable than the island. At Hogwarts, odd people had odd possessions, and Harry would have expected a lot more interesting boats from a crew of undead humans.

Harry was only coming with them because Barbossa wasn't taking any chances of him escaping and doing something stupid. Setting the entire British navy on them seemed a possibility.

So that meant that Harry had even less chance of escaping than he had on a ship on an island in the middle of nowhere. Which wasn't a very high chance.

The cave systems went deep into the island, and they had to leave the boats outside.

"The next time we see this view, we'll be both rich, and alive," Barbossa said to his crew, happily. They all cheered, and Harry realized that they weren't bad people, they just wanted their curse removed. Maybe he should just let them…

But then he remembered what they had been about to do to him, would still do to him when they saw fit. He knew that if they came out of this cave again,, they would still be a threat to Hermione and Elizabeth, as they might kill them for escaping if they were found. They had kidnapped Elizabeth, and would have killed Hermione had she not got away. Elizabeth had said that herself, and she too was about to be killed.

People who killed for their own gain were as bad as Voldemort, or Pettigrew.

Pettigrew.

Sirius.

Lupin.

Snape.

He realized that he had not given his newly discovered extra backstory a thought since the Time Turner malfunctioned.

His parents had not only been betrayed by their friend, but that friend had framed another of their good friends for the crime. When he was back in the future, much as the phrase sounded a little bit science-fiction-ey, he would kill Pettigrew, or hand him over to the dementors to be sent to Azkaban, or to have the dreaded kiss performed on him.

Harry's thoughts were cut off as an amazing sight befell his eyes.

More treasure than he had ever seen in his life lay in front of him in the cave. Mountains of gold towered over the small water pools that lay at the bottom of the enormous cave. And in the centre was their destination. A small chest brimming with gold medallions identical in every way to the one clutched in Barbossa's hand.

The cursed Aztec treasure of Cortez.

The place where he would die.

…...

**I'm back to school, now, so I won't update as fast.**

**I would do what everyone else is doing and say that I won't continue unless I get a certain amount of views, but then I realized that I would probably carry on whether or not I get reviews.**

**Wow, I am really persuasive!**


	5. A questionable crew

**Please review, it makes me so happy!**

…

"Feast your eyes, Captain. All of them, faithful hands before the mast, every man worth his salt. And crazy to boot."

The men that Gibbs had gathered for the rescue mission were… questionable… to say the least.

"This," Will sounded unimpressed, "is your able-bodied crew?" they were standing in the docks, the Interceptor floating nearby, and the new recruits were standing in line for Jack to inspect.

Jack waltzed slowly down the line of ragtag pirates, stopping suddenly at an older man with a brightly coloured parrot sitting on his shoulder, "you, sailor."

"Cotton, sir," Gibbs named him.

"Mr. Cotton? Do you have the courage and fortitude to follow orders and stay true in the face of danger and almost certain death?" Jack asked, but for whatever reason, Cotton didn't answer, so Jack raised his voice, "Mr. Cotton!" still not a word, "Answer, man!"

"He's a mute, sir. Poor devil had his tongue cut out, so he trained the parrot to talk for him. No one's yet figured how," Gibbs explained.

Hermione eyed the parrot sitting on Cotton's shoulder. She wondered why it hadn't responded to the question, maybe something was wrong.

"Mr Cotton's… parrot," Jack now turned to the bird, "same question."

"Wind in the sails, wind in the sails," the parrot squawked.

"Mostly we figured that means yes," Gibbs translated.

"Of course it does," Jack turned to Hermione, "satisfied?"

"Well you've proved their mad!" she responded. Maybe she should just somehow use magic to rescue Harry. It would certainly be a lot quicker. But she had no wand!

She had told neither Jack, Will, nor least of all the overly superstitious Mr Gibbs of her true origins. She had told them that she had met Elizabeth on the Black Pearl, but they thought that she was on there before Elizabeth, with Harry having been captured and forced to work.

Meanwhile, Jack had moved further down the line. Suddenly, a high voice asked, "and what's the benefit for us?"

Jack continued down the line for a few seconds, stopping at a person with an enormous hat that covered their eyes. Removing the hat to reveal a young woman, Jack said in surprise, "Anamaria!"

He was cut short by her slapping him, hard, on the cheek. A couple of people winced.

"I suppose that you didn't deserve that one either," guessed Will.

Jack shook his head, "no, that one, I deserved."

Anamaria nodded, "you stole my boat!" she accused him.

"Actually," Jack started, but she slapped him again. He turned around to face her again, and said hurriedly, "borrowed, borrowed is more the word I'd use. Borrowed with every intention of bringing it back to you."

"But you didn't," she pointed out.

"You'll get another one."

"I will," she pointed at him threateningly.

"A better one," Will added.

"Yes, a better one," Jack agreed.

"That one," Elizabeth suggested, pointing to the Interceptor.

"What one?" Jack asked her, turning to follow the line of her finger, "that one?" he realized that she meant the Interceptor, "aye, that one, what say you?"

"Aye," chorused the crew

"Anchors away," the parrot squawked.

"No, no no no no, one woman is one thing, but three? That's a lot of bad luck."

"It'd be far worse not to have them," Jack pointed out.

Hermione couldn't help but agree.

…

Mr Gibbs still insisted that the women stay inside, for some reason.

_Oh, yes,_ Hermione thought, _the bad luck won't notice us all huddled in here, it will just fly right past us!_

If the superstition is even true.

The only woman that had escaped the rule was Anamaria. She was fierce, and Gibbs was slightly scared of her. Not that he would admit it.

The biggest storm that Hermione had ever seen since the Quidditch match that the dementors had ruined was trying to turn the ship over. Waves poured over the side, flooding the deck. The crew were doing their best to keep it from being tossed around like a ragdoll, but that still didn't prevent Hermione from being more and more sure with each dip that they would all drown.

She could hear Will shouting outside, where he was pulling on a rope with Gibbs.

"How can we find an island that doesn't exist, with a compass that doesn't work?" Will asked to Gibbs.

"Aye, the compass doesn't point north," Gibbs agreed, "but we're not trying to find north, are we?"

Will didn't answer, but she could tell that he wasn't convinced.

She sighed, and turned to look at Elizabeth, who was sat in the corner, hugging her knees to her chest.

"Is there any way to control magic without a wand?" Elizabeth suddenly asked.

Hermione sat down against the wall, "not that I know of," she responded, "although there is much of the Wizarding world that I don't know yet."

Elizabeth looked at her eagerly, "could we not try?"

Hermione's face brightened, "Professor Mcgonagall, one of Hogwart's teachers, did mention that there was this boy," she hesitated, "called Tom Riddle, who had extraordinary control over his powers before he even knew about them. He used to play tricks on the other children he knew, like magically stick their possessions to things, or make animals do what he wanted, or," again, she hesitated, "or cause them pain."

Elizabeth nodded, "how?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't know."

She racked her brain for how she could use her magic with no wand.

She knew that Elizabeth had only used it once apart from with Hermione's wand, and that had been out of fear. Like Harry's magical episodes.

"Harry's had a lot of accidental magical 'incidents' when he didn't have a wand on him," Hermione mused, almost to herself, "he blew up his aunt earlier this year, you know."

Elizabeth snorted, "blew up his aunt?"

Hermione nodded, starting to smile, "yes, she was being quite rude, you see, she was lecturing him about how his aunt and uncle should have sent him to the orphanage when he turned up on their doorstep as a baby."

"That's awful."

Hermione nodded again, slowly, but didn't say anything.

The atmosphere dissolved into awkward silence.

"Sooo," Hermione said after a few seconds, "you and Will?"

Elizabeth looked away, "it's complicated."

"In what way?"

For a few seconds, Hermione could have thought Elizabeth had apparated away, she was so silent, but then she said, "my father doesn't approve of him."

"Oh?" Hermione had forgotten that in the 18th century, relationships were a lot more complicated.

"He's not a noble, you see, he's an apprentice Blacksmith. We don't know who his parents are," again Elizabeth fell silent, and then she continued, "we found him near a shipwreck, when he and I were 11. I was the one who spotted him. I was the first person he saw when he woke up."

Hermione nodded, "and now?"

"We used to be close, as children, but now, I hardly see him."

"He came to rescue you, that's got to count for something, right?"

Elizabeth smirked, "I think the Commodore would disagree. He proposed back in Port Royal, before all of this happened. I had nearly forgotten."

"You have the power to say no."

Elizabeth laughed, "how can I? It is a very smart match, after all. I should be happy."

Hermione didn't think she sounded very happy, but she shrugged, "I suppose. But that's not really how things work in my wor- the 21st century, so I wouldn't know."

Elizabeth looked puzzled, "what do you mean?"

"It's uncommon for a man to propose without properly knowing a woman where I come from."

"That sounds nice," Elizabeth grinned, "I could ask Will if he could come with me to the 21st century, when you figure out how to get there."

"Is Will a wizard, though? If he isn't, then you will face difficulty even there. Even witches can't do what they want all the time. And Harry and I will get into trouble for dragging two people forwards 300 years in time without authorisation."

Elizabeth looked disappointed, but if she was angry, she didn't show it.

"We got a bit side-tracked, didn't we?" Hermione smiled, "back to our tiny problem of how to use magic without wands."

Elizabeth had an idea, "Hermione, every time we use magic with no wand, it's been out of fear or desperation. So what if we use those emotions as a kind of trigger, to unlock the magic."

Hermione nodded, "it's worth a try. So, what frightens you most in the world."

...

Elizabeth's answer was instant, "Barbossa and his crew of skeletons," just thinking about them made her gut clench with dread. How the moonlight made ordinary men into monsters, how Barbossa was willing to sacrifice her to end his curse. How they toyed with her, frightening her for no purpose or reason, for their own pleasure.

Her breath hitched.

And a bottle on the table shattered in a deadly spray of glass.

Hermione's mouth dropped open, "you- you just- that's impossible."

Elizabeth was as surprised as she was, but she tried not to show it, "why don't you try?"

Hermione's brow furrowed, a look of intense concentration on her features.

She remained that way for over a minute, but nothing happened.

…

Hermione sighed, breaking concentration for a moment to shrug in confusion at Elizabeth, "it's not working. Maybe it's easier for people who haven't got used to using a wand."

Elizabeth looked at her, "or maybe that was just a coincidence?"

Hermione shook her head, "I don't think so, and besides, that would be a huge, huge coincidence."

Elizabeth nodded, "so we do it again, and find out."

Hermione nodded, and over the next half an hour, she had Elizabeth try to do a great number of things, like lift things with her mind, control the water they could see out of the window, or even try to make an insect fly around as she wished.

But it soon became apparent, that however hard Elizabeth tried, she had no control what happened when she went into her mindset, with practise it was now easier than flicking a switch. It was just that when she thought about her time on the pearl, something happened, like a lantern went out, or something broke, or something flew across the room and nearly hit her or Hermione.

After attempt after attempt, Elizabeth finally gave up and said, "well, back to square one, I suppose."

"Elizabeth, do you know how long young wizards and witches practice to master their powers, even with wands?" Hermione asked her, exasperated.

Elizabeth shook her head.

"Seven years. Seven years of endless schooling and examinations and homework and potions, and then they go to be trained in specialized subjects. Seven years to learn the basics, then a few more on top to get them ready for their chosen job."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open, "seven?"

Hermione nodded, "and I've only been at Hogwarts for three."

Elizabeth looked confused, "Hogwarts is the school, right."

Again, Hermione nodded, "yes, Hogwarts is the school. Not to be confused with Hogsmeade, which is the village nearby, where we're let out to every once in a while."

"You've only been there for three?"

"Yes, and it should've been three uneventful years, but no, Harry, Ron and I have had too many adventures to count,"

"Who's Ron?" Elizabeth looked confused.

"He's mine and Harry's best friend. The three of us are usually inseparable, but he was in the hospital wing with a broken leg when we tried to use the Time Turner. Madame Pomfrey can heal bones with a wave of her wand, but you have to take it easy for the first two days," Hermione explained.

"Ah. Is he likely to work out where you are, then?" Elizabeth asked.

"I wouldn't think so, if he did, I expect he'd already be here. If he followed us with another Time Turner then he would have appeared just after or at the same time as me and Harry," the concept had actually not sprung to her mind. She hadn't given Ron much thought since she arrived in the 18th century. Suddenly, she was guilty for forgetting him so completely even in the rush of the past few days.

"So, if it takes seven years to master magic _with _a wand, we have not a hope of doing it with out one," Elizabeth pointed out, "hey, you keep telling me about Ron and Harry, and all of the adventures you've had together, but I haven't heard of any of them. May I hear one?"

Hermione looked at her, "they're very, very long."

"Please?"

"Fine, I'll tell you how it all started," Hermione gave in, "well, there was this wizard," she paused, realizing that she had to say his name, "Voldemort, who began to gain power. He started to gather followers, and finally dissolved the Wizarding world into official war in 1970. This was the Wizarding War. I was only one then; but I've read about it. It was awful. He killed so many, and no-one knew where he was going to strike next. The only thing that they knew was that once Voldemort decided to target you, there was no escaping it, you were dead. No-one who ever went up against him ever survived."

Elizabeth visibly shuddered.

"Well, he would arrive on your doorstep, then there was no going back, and the people he used his Killing Curse on were never seen again," she paused again, "except one," she glanced at Elizabeth, who was sitting beside her, rapt, "Harry Potter."

Elizabeth's eyes widened, "Harry?"

Hermione nodded, "yes, when he was a baby, the dark wizard came after his parents, Lily and James Potter. He killed them, then tried to use his Curse on their son. No-one can figure out why, but instead of killing him, the curse rebounded on Voldemort," she still flinched internally when she said that name, "and killed him. And that should have been the end of the story, but, 10 years later, when Harry was 11, there was a rumour of a high-security bank robbery in the Wizard bank, Gringotts. The exact bank that Harry had been to only a day before it happened. Nothing was stolen, because the object in the bank had been removed, and not a moment too soon…"

Hermione went on to tell Elizabeth all about her first year, about how she had become friends with Harry and Ron when they saved her from the Troll, then Hagrid and the Dragon egg. She described the venture into the Forbidden forest, Hagrid's little slip that led them to realize that it was the Philosopher's stone that Fluffy was guarding, Harry's broomstick incident, how they had noticed that Snape was threatening Quirrel after Harry tried to get into the Restricted section with the invisibility cloak, and, finally, the magical obstacle course they completed, then the final stand-down between Harry and the two-faced man.

"And then Flamel destroyed the stone, and everything went back to normal," she finished.

Elizabeth looked amazed, "so you must have so much experience defeating evil maniacs."

Hermione laughed, "that was only the start, the first year, then there was the second year, where Voldemort made another attempt at a comeback, this time sending the whole school into panic, and several students, including me, petrified, which is kind of when you are frozen, for most of it."

"Could you tell me about that one, too," asked Elizabeth.

"It's getting late, maybe if we survive tomorrow, I'll reward you by telling you all about what happened."

The pair laughed, then proceeded to try to find someone to ask about sleeping arrangements.

…...

**I honestly have no idea where this is going.**

**Also, I am awful at writing romance, so I will try my best, but I won't be doing anything outside of what is definitely in the movies, which is just Will and Elizabeth, I think. **

**I still don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Harry Potter.**


	6. Capture, capture and more capture

**I still don't own them.**

It was early the next morning when Hemione woke to the sound of someone shouting, "Land ahoy!"

She sat up, eyes flying to the hammock next to her, where Elizabeth had been sleeping. It was empty. Briefly Hermione wondered when Elizabeth had left, but all thoughts were sent out of her head by a realization.

_We're here._

_What if Harry's already dead?_

_He's not, he can't be._

She imagined what would happen if she had to go back to the 21st century and tell Dumbledore and Professor Lupin and Sirius and _Ron_ that he was gone. Ron would be the hardest, she had only just properly made up with him, it was likely that their friendship would not be able to survive losing Harry. She could lose both of them at once. Two birds with one stone, as the saying went.

But that wasn't going to happen, because he wasn't going to die, he was Harry Potter. He had stopped Voldemort more times that she had answered a question wrong in class. He could deal with some 18th century muggles.

She was getting side-tracked again.

Up on deck, she noticed a small, black island with a cave leading into darkness.

_That's where Harry is._

"Young Mr. Turner and I are to go ashore," Jack ordered. Hermione opened her mouth to argue but Elizabeth beat her to it.

"Where Will goes, so do I!"

"And I want to rescue Harry."

"Have you got a problem with that, captain?" Elizabeth looked murderous.

Jack had the good sense to shrug and mutter something that sounded suspiciously like,_ "women!"_

"Captain, what if the worst should happen?" Gibbs asked.

"Keep to the code," Jack suggested.

"Aye, the code," Gibbs agreed.

….

"What code is Gibbs to keep to if things go wrong?" Elizabeth asked as they rowed into the cave.

"Pirate's code, whoever stays behind, is left behind," Jack answered.

"No heroes amongst thieves, then?" Will snorted.

Jack looked at him, "You know, with such a bleak outlook on pirates you are well on your way to becoming one. Sprung a man from jail, commandeered a ship of the Fleet, sailed with a buccaneer crew out of Tortuga," they passed a mound of treasure hidden under the surface of the water, "and you're completely obsessed with treasure."

As they climbed out of the boat and peeked over the edge, Will protested, "That's not true, I am not obsessed with treasure!"

Jack just chuckled and shook his head.

…

Barbossa seemed to be giving his men some sort of encouraging speech, with the medallion smeared with what could only be some of Elizabeth's blood that had sprayed over Harry in his hand. He was taking his time about it, if she was him, she would just get it over and done with so that no-one had any chance of ruining the plan. Villains. So dramatic.

Elizabeth looked over the edge, eyes searching, until she found who she was looking for.

Harry was standing temptingly close to their hiding spot, watching the cursed pirates with his back to them. If she could just get his attention…

Then she noticed that Hermione was gone.

She looked wildly around, bewildered, then noticed a trail of footprints walking towards where Harry was, almost unnoticeable.

_Oh no, oh no, oh no._

_Hermione took the invisibility cloak._

She saw the footprints stop next to Harry, then Harry suddenly swung round to the direction of the girl.

Jack and Will had noticed, too, and were looking at it confused, Jack gathered himself first, and said, "it seems our friend can turn herself invisible."

Elizabeth rolled her eyes; she would explain to them later. She had more pressing matters to attend to. Like the fact that Pintel and Raghetti had also noticed the invisible girl begin to lead Harry away. Or the fact that neither of the duo had noticed. She was tense with anticipation as Raghetti and Pintel approached Harry, Pintel taking a step back when he saw Harry disappear, too. Raghetti had seen the invisibility cloak in action before and had no such reservations. He waited for the footsteps to start to move towards the door before he pounced.

…

Hermione felt the breath knocked from her as she, Harry and Raghetti tumbled towards the floor. She felt Harry retrieve his wand from his pocket and point it towards the man but she saw Pintel approaching and knew that this was not a fight that they could win.

Harry fired yet another stunning spell at Raghetti but he didn't even flinch, since he had already fallen to it once and his curse seemed to remember it. He was, however, a bit slower than usual as he snatched the wand from Harry's hand and threw it away, so she decided to use that to her advantage. She leapt up and threw the cloak over herself, concealing herself from view.

"Fool," he said, his wooden eye making him look slightly demented as it rolled in his head, "I can still see your footprints."

Hermione knew that, of course, but she hoped that he would have a harder time restraining something that he couldn't see.

So, when he moved towards her, she easily side-stepped away, causing him to overshoot.

Proud of herself, she looked at him for a second, then turned to check on Harry, who had been left to fight Pintel on his own. The fight was not going well for him, as the man had him pinned down.

Hermione used the element of surprise to knock him off, and Harry grabbed his wand and fired some sparks at the man.

Pintel jumped back from the red shower of sparks, but once he was over his shock he smiled and drew his sword. Harry gave up on theatrics and disarmed him magically. Pintel scowled and made a grab for the boy, but he was no match for Harry with his wand, and he knew it. So he ran.

_He's going to get the others, _she realized, _we must get out of here._

When she turned around, she saw that Jack had Raghetti on his back, at sword-point. She smiled. Raghetti couldn't die, but he knew when he was beaten.

"Well, we can't have you running off and telling all of your friends where and who we are, now can we," Jack was telling Raghetti, "and you can't die, so I guess we'll just have to take you with us."

"We have to go," Hermione insisted, "the other one escaped, he'll bring them all to us."

Jack nodded, "now, you," he glared at Raghetti, "will not try anything, or when that curse is broken, I _will_ kill you. And if it's never broken," he added as an afterthought, "surely you would love to follow in dear Bootstrap Bill's footsteps."

Raghetti paled, and nodded.

…

They climbed aboard the Interceptor, and Gibbs instantly stepped forward, "hello, where be Jack."

Elizabeth, who with the help of Hermione was dragging Raghetti, looked around, confused, they couldn't have left him behind, could they?"

Then Will and Harry stepped up the ladder, "fell behind," Will explained.

Gibbs looked confused and if possible, slightly sad, but he nodded. They would leave the Isla de Muerta with Harry. With or without Jack.

_A few minutes earlier._

Harry noticed when Jack began to creep away, back in the direction of the cave where the cursed crew were. None of the others did.

He tapped Will on the shoulder, "where's Jack going?" he asked.

Will turned, alarmed, to see Jack disappear around a corner.

"He's going to try to use me as leverage," Will said, and began to follow the tunnel. Harry shrugged, drew his wand, and followed him.

Jack went all the way back to the huge cavern with all of the gold, and hid in the shadows, watching as Barbossa dropped the medallion, and nothing happened. The crew began to search the cave, although Harry didn't hear what they were looking for.

Then they found Jack.

"You're supposed to be dead!" one of the pirates pointed out.

"Am I not?" Jack asked, then tried to backtrack, and found the way blocked by more of the crew with pistols.

"Ah," Jack then began to recite a lot of words beginning with p. Harry blinked.

"Parlay?" suggested one of the pirates.

"Yes, that's the one."

"Parley?" cursed Pintel, "down to the dogs with whatever man thought up Parley."

"That would be the French."

Will nudged Harry, then pointed back the way they had come. They had to run to catch up with the others, but they managed it.

….

**I don't own Pirates of the Caribbean or Harry Potter.**

**I'm not sure how good this is. I hope that it's ok, but it's probably not.**


	7. Harry finally runs out of luck

**I am very sorry this took so long, I had writer's block and too much homework!**

**I still don't own Harry Potter and Pirates of the Caribbean, although I'll let you know in the unlikely case if I suddenly come into possesion of the rights to them.**

**...**

Hermione remembered that she had lost her wand at the same time as Gibbs found it floating in the sea.

Her thoughts suddenly took an unexpected turn, and she found herself asking Harry if he had seen it floating past while he was on the Black Pearl.

He looked worried, "you lost it, that's not good. Maybe we could summon it?"

She opened her mouth to reply, when, with almost comical timing, she heard Gibbs say, "why are you so obsessed with a stick?"

She instantly knew what they were talking about, "uh oh," she said to Harry.

They turned to see that Elizabeth was holding the wand, while a few crew members were trying to get a good look at it.

"I just want to see what it is," Gibbs said, exasperated.

"It's just a stick, like you said, Mr. Gibbs," Elizabeth tried to move away but he tried to snatch it, "then why are you so obsessed with it?"

Hermione noticed that Raghetti, who was chained to the mast, was watching, a look of recognition on his face. His gaze flew from the wand to where Harry and Hermione were standing. She saw that Harry was shooting him a pleading look.

Finally, Gibbs shrugged in submission, turned, and walked back over to the mast. Hermione breathed a sigh of relief.

Elizabeth walked over to them and handed Hermione her wand, "I believe that this is yours."

Hermione took the wand and put it back into her pocket, the familiar feel of it soothing after nearly three years of relying on it. She couldn't believe her luck, to find it after dropping it in the middle of the sea miles away from where they were now.

She nodded to Elizabeth, "thanks."

Elizabeth smiled, "you're welcome."

Harry had just realized something, "we did magic in front of Will, and Jack, won't Will tell someone?"

"Don't worry about Will, I have spoken to him about it," she paused, "Jack is more of a problem."

"What about him?" Hermione nodded at Raghetti.

Elizabeth glanced around to make sure none of the crew were nearby, then sauntered to where the cursed pirate was being held captive. He looked up as they came over, not quite able to quench the fear that flickered in his eyes, "you're the witch people."

Ignoring his last comment, Elizabeth tried to look as menacing as possible, "if you tell them anything, _anything at all,_ then I will side with Jack when he kills or punishes you."

"And, hard as it might seem to believe, witches aren't all that bad," Harry couldn't help but add. He got a hard look from Hermione at 'hard as it might seem to believe'.

They had to wait a few seconds, seemingly while Raghetti's stupid brain processed this sudden information. Then he said, "I was always taught that they were evil."

Elizabeth didn't let her menacing mask slip for one second, "well you were taught wrong."

She was about to continue, when Mr Gibbs interrupted, "what are you talking to the prisoner about?"

Raghetti opened his mouth to tell him, but Hermione hurriedly muttered a silencing charm under her breath and he just ended up mouthing the words, "they're witches."

That seemed to be enough for Mr Gibbs, "they're what?"

Elizabeth tried to casually move in front of the prisoner, to block Gibb's view of him, as well as his lip-reading capabilities, but the damage was already done, "witches?" he asked in disbelief. He moved past Elizabeth to stand in front of Raghetti, who nodded dumbly, and pointed to his throat to show his inability to speak. Hermione just hoped that the spell would hold.

Hope seemed to be enough, Raghetti was still mute, trying desperately to form the words that wouldn't come.

"Is this true?" Gibbs asked, worriedly.

Trying to ignore Raghetti nodding his head furiously, Hermione answered, "no, Mr Gibbs, he's making it up to get rid of us."

"Hmmm," Mr Gibbs said, "tie them up, just to be safe," the words were hardly out of his mouth before the gathered crowd had them bound, sitting awkwardly against the mast that Raghetti was tied to.

Hermione didn't have to see Raghetti to know all about the smug expression on his face at the moment. She ended the spell she had put on him, but only because it wouldn't help their case if he was unable to talk at such a convenient moment.

"Couldn't have had a bit of honour and just kept your filthy mouth shut," she heard Elizabeth snap, giving voice to her own thoughts.

Raghetti wasn't very bright, but even he could hold up a conversation, "you threatened me, knocked me out, and helped to capture me," he pointed out.

"I'll make you a deal," Hermione whispered, "we promise not to go along with Jack, and you go along with us when we argue our case to Mr. Gibbs."

"No, Hermione," surprisingly it was Elizabeth who answered her, "Mr Gibbs won't let us go after even one person accused us of witchcraft, so it looks like we're going to need another grand escape plan."

"Last time we did that, one of us got left behind," Hermione argued.

Elizabeth lowered her voice to a whisper that Raghetti wouldn't be able to hear, "what if we let our cursed friend over there get captured in order to escape? Lure him into a deal and 'accidently' leave him behind? That way we get off the ship, and leave their hostage for them to use to defend themselves."

Hermione nodded to show that she understood, then hissed to Raghetti, "fine, I have another deal, then."

The fact that he didn't answer was her only clue that he was listening.

"You help us escape. You go free, and we make sure that the boat we steal gets away quickly, so that they don't catch us," she really hoped he had been listening.

"Alright," he hissed back at her, "but tell the devil that I don't want anything to do with him."

Hermione fought back a laugh, "tell him yourself," she answered, "we don't want anything to do with him, either."

A grunt was his only reply.

…

It seemed like hours before an appropriate escape opportunity presented itself, although it probably wasn't even one.

The crew were laughing about something at the front of the deck, while the ones who were working paused, watching amused.

Hermione took a deep breath, _here we go again, _she thought to herself, and began to slowly get her wand into position above Elizabeth's bound wrists, "Diffindo," she carefully restricted the flow of magic so as not to cut Elizabeth's hands off, but still manage to get the ropes off with ease.

Once free, Elizabeth shook off the ropes and untied Hermione the muggle way.

Once Harry, Hermione, and Elizabeth were free, they crept to the other side of the mast to face Raghetti. He flinched, and Hermione rolled her eyes, whipped out her wand, and used the severing charm on his ropes.

They weren't halfway to the boats when there was a cry of, "prisoners escaping!"

With a curse, Hermione broke into a run, feeling the other's doing the same. She reached the boats and did yet another severing charm on the ropes.

They could have left then, escaped, used a spell to whizz away, if there was not a cry from Anamaria of, "the Black Pearl, she's gaining on us."

….

Elizabeth watched in panic and confusion as the crew all but forgot about them and began to run around on deck, shouting orders.

Hermione tried to pull her towards the boats, but she shook her head, "we've got to help."

Harry glared at her as she stepped to catch up with Anamaria, "This is the fastest ship in the Caribbean!"

"You can tell them that after they've caught us," the woman snapped.

"We're shallow on the draft, right?" Harry asked, remembering something he had learnt in muggle primary school.

Anamaria looked confused, "Aye?"

Elizabeth caught on, "well then can't we lose them amongst these shoals."

"We don't have to outrun them long, just long enough," Gibbs had heard them.

Anamaria's mouth opened and closed like a fish, unsure about taking an idea from a witch, but then she seemed to come to her senses, and shouted, "lighten the ship, stem to stern."

"Anything we can afford to lose, see that it's lost," Gibbs ordered, and men began to dump barrels of gunpowder and rum, as well as cannonballs over the side of the ship.

Harry turned to Hermione and asked, "you know any spells to help us escape?"

"Not for an entire ship, but we can both fire spells at it if they come to close," Hermione answered, drawing her wand.

But it soon became apparent that the Black Pearl was going to catch up, "it was a good plan, up 'till now," Anamaria told Elizabeth sadly.

Will came walking across the deck, "Gibbs ! We have to make a stand. We must fight! Load the guns!"

"With what?" Anamaria wanted to know.

Will didn't spare her a glance, "anything, anything we have left."

Gibbs gave his order, "Load the guns! Take shot and langrage. Nails and crushed glass! With a will! The Pearl is going to luff up on our port quarter. She'll rake us without ever presenting a target."

Elizabeth had had another idea, "lower the anchor on the right side!"

"The Starboard side," Harry corrected her, grinning. He had always enjoyed reading about pirates when he was little.

"Well, it certainly has the element of surprise," Will commented.

"You're daft, witch, you all are," Anamaria shook her head.

"Daft like Jack!" Gibbs said fondly, "Lower the starboard anchor! Do it, ye dogs, or it's you we'll load into the cannons!"

The order was carried out, and the ship was slowly turned around, and shouts could be heard on the deck of the Pearl.

"Let go," Elizabeth shouted to Anamaria, who let go of the ship's wheel, allowing it to spin as it wanted to.

It seemed like awhile before the order was finally given to "fire all," shouted Elizabeth, and the cannons were fired.

Harry and Hermione alternated between different exploding spells such as Reducto and Bombarda instead of running to use a cannon. As coloured explosions mingled with normal non-magical explosions, Harry noticed Gibbs give them a sharp look.

"We could use a few more ideas, lass," Gibbs pointed out to Elizabeth, who snapped, "Your turn."

"We need a devil's dowry," Gibbs suggested.

"We'll give them her," Anamaria said harshly, pointing her gun at Elizabeth.

Harry opened his mouth to argue, but before he could, Will shouted, "she's not what they're after!"

Elizabeth suddenly noticed something, "the medallion," she cried.

As Will ran below deck, presumably to find the medallion, Harry thought to himself that this was it, he was finally going to die.

**...**

**I haven't got the next chapter planned yet, so I don't know when I'll update. It won't be as long as the last gap, though! (Thank goodness.)**


	8. Marooned

**Disclaimer- I do not own Pirates of the Caribbean.**

**...**

"Raise yer colors ya bloomin' cockroaches! Hands, grapnels, at the ready. Prepare to board!" Barbossa ordered his crew.

Harry watched in horror as a grappling hook was fired that severed the mast, causing it to topple over. It was followed by several others and the cursed crew of the Pearl began to board the Interceptor.

"Blast all to carcasses, men! Forward clear to the powder magazine. And the rest of you, bring me the medallion!" More pirates came on board, clashing with the normal men in a deadly battle.

Harry turned to see that Jack had returned. The former Black Pearl's captain was walking towards Elizabeth, saying something. He got into earshot just in time to hear Elizabeth shout, "wretch!" and try to slap Jack.

"Ah," Jack said, catching her hand, "Where is dear William."

Harry half expected her to slap him again, but instead she gasped, "Will," and ran towards the grate that had been blocked when the mast fell.

With a jolt, he realised that Will must be stuck. He ran towards where Elizabeth was trying in vain to move the mast. He knelt opposite her, and she turned to him and shouted over the noise of the battle, "I can't move it!"

He whipped out his wand, intending to use a hovering charm to move the heavy mast, but he didn't get the chance, as he was dragged away, hearing Elizabeth's fruitless cries of, "Will," as she succumbed to the same fate.

…

"If any of you as much as thinks the word parley, I'll have your guts for garters," snarled Pintel, with a recently freed Raghetti behind him, grinning like an idiot. Harry allowed himself a moment of satisfaction as he remembered how frustrated Pintel had been when Jack had used the rule of Parlay.

His gaze shot towards the Intercepter when it blew up in a huge fireball. He faintly heard Elizabeth gasp, "Will!" he looked at her, and saw that she was trying to get to the ship.

"You've got to stop it. STOP IT!" Elizabeth shouted angrily.

Barbossa just smiled, "Welcome back, Miss. You took advantage of our hospitality last time. It holds fair now that you return the favour," he pushed Elizabeth back to the rest of the crew.

"Barbossa!" someone shouted.

Harry tried not to act too surprised at seeing the former Blacksmith standing on the edge of the ship, after being presumed dead.

Elizabeth looked like she was about to faint with relief, "Will!" she cried. Harry smiled.

Will wasted no time, "she goes free," he demanded, pointing the pistol at Barbossa fiercely.

"What's in your head boy?" asked Barbossa. Harry had to admit that he was wondering the same thing.

"She goes free," Will repeated, but he didn't elaborate any further. That was his first mistake.

"You've only got one shot, and we can't die," Barbossa pointed out.

"Don't do anything stupid," warned Jack.

"You can't," Will smiled. He turned the pistol to point to his own throat, "but I can."

Jack sighed, "like that."

"Who are you?" Barbossa asked, furrowing his eyebrows in confusion.

"No one. He's no one. A distant cousin of my aunt's nephew twice removed. Lovely singing voice, though. Eunuch." Jack jumped between Will and Barbossa.

But Will ignored him, "My name is Will Turner . My father was Bootstrap Bill Turner. His blood runs in my veins."

"He's the spitting image of ol' Bootstrap Bill come back to haunt us," Raghetti felt it was necessary to point out.

Will ordered, "On my word do as I say, or I'll pull this trigger and be lost to Davy Jones' Locker." Harry hoped that none of the cursed crew decided to just take Will's dead body and use the blood to break the curse. They didn't seem like the brightest bunch, but it wasn't a great genius leap of intellect to figure that one out.

Harry had to breathe a sigh of relief when Barbossa complied, "name your terms, Mr. Turner."

"Elizabeth goes free," Will demanded.

"Yes, yes, we know that one," Barbossa said impatiently, "anything else?"

Jack pointed to himself and the rest of them, and Will looked at him, "and the crew, the crew are not to be harmed." That was his second mistake.

Barbossa gave his creepy smile, "agreed."

Harry let out a breath that he had not known that he had been holding.

His relief did not last long when Pintel stepped forward, "come on, Poppet, walk the plank." He pushed Elizabeth towards the infamous plank.

Will cried out, "Barbossa, you lying bastard! You swore she'd go free!"

"Don't dare impugn me honour, boy. I agreed she'd go free, but it was you who failed to specify when or where," Barbossa said, glaring at Will. He turned to Elizabeth with an evil expression on his face, "Though it does seem a shame to lose something so fine, don't it lads?"

"Aye," the crew chorused.

"So, I'll be having that dress back before you go," he continued, the horrid expression never leaving his face.

Elizabeth, enraged, took the dress off and viciously threw it at him, "it goes with your black heart."

"Ooh, it's still warm," Barbossa mocked, before throwing it at the rest of the crew.

His moment was somewhat ruined when Jack suddenly blurted out, "I always liked you," to a random member of his former crew.

"Off you go, come on," the pirate who had got Harry up that morning ordered. Had it really been just that morning that he had woken up on a ship on the Isla de Muerta?

Harry noticed that in the backround Jack could be seen still trying to talk some loyalty into a few of the undead crew.

"Too long," another pirate declared, and unceremoniously shook the plank, causing Elizabeth to fall in the water with a yelp.

Then Jack was brought forward, "I really hoped we were past all of this," he squeaked.

"Jack. Jack," Barbossa put his arm around Jack's shoulders in a friendly manner, "Did ya not notice? That be the same little island that we made you Governor of on our last little trip."

Jack gulped, "I did notice," he answered.

"Perhaps you'll be able to conjure up another miraculous escape," Barbossa smiled and Jack was pushed onto the plank, "but I doubt it." He put his sword at Jack's throat, "off you go."

"Last time, you left me a pistol with one shot," pointed out Jack suddenly.

Barbossa smiled, "by the powers, you're right," he turned to the crew, "where be Jack's pistol? Bring it forward."

"Seeing as there's two of us, a gentleman would give us a pair of pistols," even Harry could tell that Jack was pushing his luck.

"It'll be one pistol as before, Jack, and you can be a gentleman and shoot one of the ladies and starve to death yourself," Barbossa threw the pistol in the sea and watched with a look of pleasure on his face as Jack leaped after it.

Harry watched Jack and Elizabeth swim to the island with a heavy heart. They were sure not to survive long there, although if Jack had survived once, he might be able to do it again. That is, if he was telling the truth about the sea turtles. Harry had to admit that it sounded a little bit far-fetched.

It took a while for Barbossa's exact words to sink in. When he saw Hermione being pushed towards the plank, the final pieces of the puzzle sank into place. He made to cry out, but like Will, he was silenced with a piece of cloth.

Hermione did not try to go out with a bang as Elizabeth had done, neither did she try to wiggle her way out of it with words like Jack had done. She merely gave Barbossa a withering look, which surely made the undead captain's day, and then she leaped into the water without argument.

Harry tried not to panic. _She will be fine, she will be fine, she will be fine_, his mind repeated. But as the rest of the crew, including himself, were dragged below deck, he allowed himself to feel the tiniest seed of doubt.

…

"That's the second time I've had to watch that man sail away in my ship."

They were on the beach. Jack was staring at the departing Black Pearl, Hermione was analysing the tree structure for kinds of trees that may supply food and Elizabeth was absent-mindedly trying to untangle her long blonde hair.

Elizabeth seemed to snap out of a trance as Jack began to walk inland, "But you were marooned on this island before, right," she got up to catch him, and Hermione followed hopefully, "so we can escape the way you did then.

"To what point and purpose, young missy," Jack demanded, "the Black Pearl is gone, and unless you have a rudder and a lot of sails hidden in that bodice-unlikely - young Mr. Turner will be dead long before you can reach him."

"But you're Captain Jack Sparrow. You vanished from under the eyes of seven agents of the East India Company. You sacked Nassau Port without even firing a shot." Hermione blinked, she had had no idea that Jack had done- or claimed to have done- any of those things, "Are you the pirate I've read about or not? How did you escape last time?"

Jack was tapping his feet against the floor as if dancing, "last time I was here for a grand total of three days, ok, last time," he reached down and heaved open a hidden cellar door, "the rumrunners used this island as a cache. Came by, and I was able to barter a passage off. From the looks of things, they've long been out of business. Probably have your bloody friend Norrington to thank for that." It took Hermione a moment to remember that Commodore Norrington was the man that had proposed to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth looked scandalized, "so that's it, is it? That's the secret grand adventure of the great Jack Sparrow? You spent three days lying on a beach, drinking rum?"

Jack pulled a bottle out of the hole he had found, "welcome to the Caribbean, love," he gave it to Elizabeth, who looked at it, thoughtful.

…

"We're devils and black sheep and really bad eggs. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me," Elizabeth sang along with Jack, in as much of a drunk voice as she could muster. She could tell that Hermione was probably laughing her head off in her place among the trees, under the pretence of getting more firewood. Luckily Jack was too drunk to notice her disappearance.

Hermione had flat out refused to take an active part in their plan, saying that people her age were not allowed alcohol in her time, and the plan required them to drink at least a little. In truth, Elizabeth was feeling rather tipsy.

"I love this song! Really bad eggs!" Jack shouted, "Ooh," he said as he fell over.

Elizabeth flopped down next to him, making sure to act drunk.

"When I get the Pearl back, I'm gonna teach it to the whole crew, and we'll sing it all the time!" Jack promised.

"And you'll be positively the most fearsome pirate in the Spanish Main," Elizabeth preached.

"Not just the Spanish main, love, the entire ocean, the entire world. That's what a ship is, you know, it's freedom. It's not just a keel and a hull and a deck and sails. That's what a ship needs. But what a ship is, is freedom." Elizabeth barely stopped herself from rolling her eyes.

…

"Ready?" asked Hermione, "Incendio."

The pile of rum, food, and several branches caught fire instantly, quickly escalating into a full blazing inferno. The pair set to work throwing the rest of the fuel into the flames, ducking and dodging explosions as the rum reacted violently with the heat.

That's when Jack woke up. He began to wave his arms above his head in a drunken manner, shouting the word, "no," at the top of his voice. Elizabeth walked over so that he could voice his protests, "you've burnt all the food, the shade, the rum."

"Yes, the rum is gone," Elizabeth declared firmly.

"Why is the rum gone?" it was obvious that Jack still wasn't sober.

Elizabeth finally lost her temper. She flew at Jack, listing off reasons why it was a good idea to burn the rum and the trees. At the end of her speech, Jack still hadn't got it, "but why is the rum gone?"

Elizabeth sighed in defeat, "Just wait, Captain Sparrow. You give it one hour, maybe two, keep a weather eye out and then you will see white sails on that horizon."

After Jack had stormed off in a fit of rage, Hermione sat down next to Elizabeth, "wow, you really kept your temper there, didn't you?"

Not catching Hermione's sarcasm, Elizabeth snapped, "I bet you really enjoyed watching me last night. I bet you thought it was a real laugh."

Hermione sighed, "calm down, it was all part of the plan, and you did it brilliantly," when Elizabeth huffed and didn't answer Hermione added, "and for your information, I wasn't watching."

Elizabeth shot her a strange look, "then how do you know I did brilliantly?"

Hermione smiled, "well it worked, didn't it?"

…

And ten minutes later, they were on a navy ship, headed for the Isla de Muerta, Elizabeth having persuaded the Commodore and her father to rescue Will and Harry as a wedding gift for Norrington and herself.

Hermione felt bad that Elizabeth had to marry a man at least ten years older than her, but she just wanted to save Harry, and if that was what it took, then so be it.

She and Elizabeth were in Elizabeth's quarters practising magic. Elizabeth had managed to do a hovering charm, and the young woman was so proud of herself that she had declared a break.

Suddenly Elizabeth sat up straight, "you never told me what happened in your second year."

Hermione smirked, amused, "oh yeah, silly me, I completely forgot. We haven't been busy at all have we? We've only been marooned on a desert island by skeletons." The quote was exactly what Ron would say, making Hermione feel a pang of homesickness.

"We're not too busy now, though, Hermione," Elizabeth pointed out.

"Fine, I'll tell you. I'll start with Ron and Harry arriving to school in a flying car," when Elizabeth looked confused, Hermione explained, "a car is a mode of transport, think of it as arriving to school in a flying horse and chariot," Elizabeth snorted, and Hermione judged that she had successfully got her point across.

She told Elizabeth all about their second year, about the boys not being able to get onto the platform, then Professor Lockhart, Ron's broken wand, and how he had burped slugs for a day following an incident with it. The first attack, and Harry hearing voices, the rogue bludger and Dobby, the Polyjuice potion- although she left out the part where she was turned into a half cat-, the other attacks, and the diary Harry had found, and how Hagrid had been framed 50 years ago, then her own attack, and what Harry and Ron had told her about the venture into the forbidden forest.

Then, she told Elizabeth about how Harry had gone into the chamber of secrets, Lockhart had tried to obliviate them, instead getting obliviated himself, and how Harry had rescued Ginny and defeated both the basalisk and Riddle.

Finally she was finished, and Elizabeth said, "you said you were in your third year, was it uneventful?"

Hermione smiled, "well it would have been, had there not been a killer on the loose."

Before she could explain any further, Elizabeth pointed out the window, "we're here!"

…

Harry sighed when the door opened and Will was dragged out. The moment Will was dead, there was no one to protest if the crew was harmed, therefore the undead- or possibly living by then- pirates had nothing stopping them from killing him and the others.

He hoped that Hermione would be able to find the Time Turner and return to their own time. Perhaps the Ministry would send someone back to rescue him, or just stop him and Hermione going back in time in the first place. Was that too much to ask of them? He had just moments before he time travelled been protesting for the innocence of someone believed to be a death-eater.

…

The little speech of Elizabeth's father could be heard outside the window as the two made a rope of the sheets and carefully climbed down to the small rowing boat.

"Hurry," Hermione hissed to her friend. They did not have much time.

"I am," Elizabeth dropped the short distance and began to row.

They climbed stealthily up the side of the ship.

When they reached the top, they started to climb over.

The monkey caught Elizabeth unaware, shrieking in her face. She was frightened for a moment but then remembered it's size.

She should not have thrown it over the edge. The cries of, "what was that?" told her that much.

…

It seemed like forever he was stuck with the crew.

Most of them were sat against the wall of the cell, muttering nonsense to themselves or others.

He bit his lip, he could get them out of here, but where would they go? Into the ocean? Or into battle with the undead crew?

Suddenly, the crew stood up, spotting two figures running down the stairs.

"It's Elizabeth and Hermione!" Gibbs cried.

**...**

**I've nearly finished! Just one or two chapters to go now.**

**Hi, I have a brother on . His username is Sniffler2008. He has two stories. I'm trying to encourage him to practise his writing, so please read them and offer him some support or constructive criticism.**

**They're not the best written things ever, but he did his best. **

**H****e's really sad about how he has almost no views.**

**Anyway, am I supposed to do that on a fanfiction?**


	9. Back to the future

**Disclaimer- still hasn't changed. I don't own anything here.**

...

In short, the crew refused to help them for selfish reasons. Sure, Jack owed them a ship, but what about Will? What had he ever done to them? And above all, why had Jack decided to go into the cave in the first place? She had a bad feeling that he was planning a betrayal.

Elizabeth was fuming about it, muttering, "Bloody pirates," under her breath every now and then. Harry and Hermione sat awkwardly across from her; the woman commanded fear when she was angry.

When they arrived at the cave, the scene was, to say the least, not what they expected. As a start, Jack was a skeleton, and was fighting Barbossa in what, in Elizabeth's opinion, was a rather pointless battle.

She quickly spotted that Will was in trouble.

"I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain," a pirate told Will, raising his sword.

"Do you like pain?" Elizabeth asked rhetorically as she smashed him over the head, "try wearing a corset."

The two smiled at one another for a second, then Elizabeth turned to where Jack was fighting Barbossa, "whose side is Jack on?" she asked him playfully.

Will shrugged helplessly, "at the moment?"

Elizabeth had turned and was trying to best three undead pirates. They managed to spear them through the middle, sticking them together.

Then a grenade was put in one of them, and the trio were pushed out of the moonlight, "no fair," one of them said, shortly before he exploded.

…

While all of this was taking place, Harry and Hermione were having trouble of their own.

They were being attacked by two undead pirates, who, like all things that go by the name 'undead', were refusing to die.

They were unused to their spells having no effect on humans, and so they were struggling.

"Incendio," Hermione cried in a last desperate attempt to defeat the people.

One of them caught fire, shrieking, And something gold fell out of it's pocket onto the floor.

Hermione recognised it instantly, it was the time turner.

"Accio," she hissed, and before the pirate could react the golden object had flown into the safety of her hand.

Suddenly, a gunshot was heard. Hermione swung around to see who was going to drop to the floor, and then saw Barbossa look at Jack, surprised, before saying, "10 years you carry that pistol, and now you waste your shot."

"He didn't waste it," Will was standing next to the chest. As Hermione watched, he slit his palm, allowing the blood to flow onto the medallion, then dropped it.

All eyes flew to Barbossa, who looked down in horror to see blood blossoming from a wound over his heart. He stared forward and whispered, "I feel… cold," then he dropped to the floor, dead. A green apple rolled out of his palm.

Harry had a moment of satisfaction, and then there was a tap on his shoulder, "Harry, we must go," Hermione whispered.

He was confused, "go where?"

She held her hand face up to reveal the time turner, she had tears in her eyes, "home."

"Hermione," he protested, "we have to say goodbye."

She shook her head, "no, we must go, we have meddled enough. They will think we are dead," she paused, emotions showing, "Perhaps it is best that way."

Harry didn't want to leave their new friends to assume the worst, but he knew she was right, "let's go."

Hermione looked at where Will, Elizabeth and Jack were having a laugh together, "I never got to tell Elizabeth what happened in the third year," she realized.

"Hermione, that story is not complete," Harry pointed out.

Hermione nodded, "then let's go and complete it."

She knelt and muttered something, and a mock-up of her own dead body appeared. The body had been stabbed through the forehead with a knife. She made another of him a few paces away. He had been stabbed in the stomach, apparently.

She put the chain around both of their necks, and held the broken ends together with her fingers. Then time began to move forward.

They arrived in the hospital wing as the two of them vanished.

Ignoring Ron's confused protests- how good it was to see him- they rushed out of the door, easily bypassing the lock, and chased after Dumbledore.

"Sir, what happened?" he blurted out.

Dumbledore smiled, "you time travelled, Harry."

"Well yes, I know that, but-"

"You time travelled 300 years into the past."

"You _knew_?" it wasn't Harry who spoke, but Hermione, "You knew where we would be sent?"

"Forgive me, Miss Granger, however I have known for many years, since I became Headmaster, that two of my students would time travel to that era, to right a wrong committed many years in the past."

There were many things that Harry could have said at that moment, but he found himself momentarily stunned, "how?" he managed to croak out.

Dumbledore smiled once again, "you see, I read in a history book about a cursed pirate ship that sailed in the Caribbean. It was rumoured to be crewed by the dead, and captained by a man so evil that hell itself spat him back out. It was brought down in the very island where the curse had been laid, the Isla de Muerta. Elizabeth Turner nee Swan," Hermione was in equal parts shocked and pleased to hear that Elizabeth had married Will after all, "identified to the British Empire three deaths. Hector Barbossa, Harry Potter, and Hermione Granger. At first, I thought it a coincidence that one of those surnames matched an ancient Wizarding family, but then, quite by accident, a magical object I had in my possession detected a disturbance in the Space Time continuum in the Hospital Wing. Two time travellers, identities unknown," Dumbledore's eyes twinkled as he finished his explanation.

Harry had questions, but thought that they could wait, "but what about Sirius?" he simply asked.

Dumbledore held out an identical time turner, "if you go right, then two innocent lives shall be saved."

He gave them one last smile before turning and disappearing around the corner.

Harry grinned at Hermione, "shall we?"

…

Elizabeth didn't believe that they were really dead.

She knew it was silly, she had seen the bodies, but she couldn't shake the suspicion that they had simply found their time turner and gone away.

She could understand their reasons, but that didn't stop her from feeling a strange sense of betrayal.

_Is that all that I'm worth to them? _She asked herself, _The moment the danger has passed, and you have a chance to go home, you don't even say goodbye._

After her grief had passed, she had a chance to think about it logically.

_What do I tell everyone? _She thought, _the truth?_

_No._

_Harry, Hermione, alive or dead, friends or illusions of friends, your secret's safe with me._

…

Harry and Hermione raced down the corridor three hundred years later, although it felt like minutes.

It felt good to be back at Hogwarts once again.

It felt good to be rescuing Sirius, and doing something right.

Because this time, the time turner worked just right.

...

**This chapter was very short, sorry. There wasn't much left. Sorry if it felt rushed.**

**If you've read this far, which I would assume you have, then thank you for reading, this means alot to me.**

**Please, please, please review. How am I supposed to improve without people poking holes in my plot?**


End file.
